Willing to Help
by Karren
Summary: After a disasterious evening Ranger makes it all better.


I don't own anything from Janet Evanovich

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephanie walked into her apartment followed by Ranger. She tore off the black shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Ranger bent and picked it up for her placing it across the couch. Stephanie threw her small black sequined clutch across the room and the contents scattered. Watching as her lipstick and hair spray rolled around on the floor she placed her hands on her hips and sighed loudly.

"The nerve of him" she exclaimed

"Babe it's not that bad" Ranger told her

"Not that Bad? Not that bad? were you at the same party I was?" she asked him

"yes Babe and I saw and heard everything he said" he told her

"Uggg I feel like taking my shoe off and ramming it up his ass" she said thru gritted teeth and Ranger smirked at the curly headed woman who had her back to him

"I always knew he and her had something going on , on the side" she said turning around facing Ranger

"well now you know for sure"

"But he accused me in front of all those people, I'll never be able to show my face in town again" she said watching as the Tux clad Cuban walked up into her space

"you feel ashamed?" he asked

"yes"

"humiliated?" he asked

"yes"

"horrified?" he asked her kissing her slowly

"yesss" she said as he parted from her

"Let me help you forget tonight Babe" Ranger whispered in her ear as he slid the zipper down on her black dress

Ranger lowered the straps of her dress down as he continued his assault on her lips. As he came to her neck the dress fell away from her and fell into a puddle around her feet. Moving a little Stephanie stepped out of the dress and kicked it behind her. She went to step out of her heels but Ranger stopped her and whispered into her ear.

"Leave them on"

Stephanie locked eyes with him as he then bent down and easily picked her up. Carrying her into her bedroom Ranger carefully placed her in the middle of her bed. He took off his tux jacket and then unbuttoned the shirt. As he stripped it off his body and took the pants down his legs and then off Stephanie sucked in a breath seeing him sans underwear.

"Holy hell" she exclaimed causing him to smirk

"Your a little over dressed Babe" he said making her look down and see her in a barely there bra and pantie set

"you like?" she seductively said

"Babe" Ranger growled low in his throat

Climbing on to the bed Ranger came over her and looked deep into her eyes. He covered her mouth with his and asked for entrance with his tongue and Stephanie gladly allowed it. As they were kissing in one fluid motion Ranger unhooked her bra and had it off before they ever parted for air. Stephanie looking down looked back up at Ranger as he smiled.

"How do you do that?" she asked

"God given talent"

Ranger kissed and nipped her pull perky breasts. He placed a nipple into his mouth and made love to it and then repeated with the second one. Steph was writhing underneath him fixing to go over the edge and he hadn't even really begun to pleasure her yet. Kissing her stomach all around Ranger hook a couple fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them slowly down kissing the exposed skin that was shown as they went. Stephanie moaned out letting Ranger know he was on the right path.

Kissing and licking his way down her long legs he came back up and feasted on her thighs. Finally after a long time Steph felt him settle between her legs, and she was panting with anticipation. Placing his thumbs at her center he pulled her apart and began to suck on the part he knew she loved the most.

"GODDDD RANGERRRRRR" she called out bucking up against him

Stephanie Screamed out his name over and over. After giving her one mind blowing orgasm Ranger went back again and cause and even more powerful orgasm to rip thru her. Once she was able to calm Steph was a puddle of goo laying there trying to breathe.

"Babe?" he asked

"hmmm?"

"You all right?"

"ohhh yesssss" she said exhaling

"Ready for more?" he asked climbing over her again

Stephanie looked down between him and saw him very hard and very ready. Looking back up at him she gave him shocked eyes.

"I don't think I can move yet" she said

"Don't worry, let me" he said as he moved between her legs and pushed into her

Bringing her leg up he held it up at his waist. Ranger pulled out and then buried himself deep into her again causing Steph to begin to wiggle under him. Ranger looked down and sank his mouth to hers as he began to thrust in and out of her over and over again. Stephanie feeling another release coming gripped the bed sheet and cried out again. Ranger picked up the pace and soon grunted loudly when his own powerful release came.

Softly kissing her as he lay next to her Steph laid her head on his big strong chest. Ranger ran his finger up and down her naked back lost in her. Looking down at her in his arms he heard her sigh.

"Ok?" he asked her

"very and content" she said kissing his chest

"good and Babe I'm always willing to help" he said and smiled

Stephanie smirked looking up at him. What turned out to be a disaterious evening turned into a wonderful night. He really could make you forget anything.


End file.
